


water heart

by eenimeeniminimo



Series: ghostbur drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, DreamSMP - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Fundy POV, Fundy main character, Ghostbur, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, PURE PAIN, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: it's easy to forget someone who never showed you love.it's easy to forgive someone who only hurt you once.but what about someone in the middle?wilbur had hurt Fundy, left scars that would never heal. but  he had to forgive him? didn't he?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ghostbur drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	water heart

**Author's Note:**

> why is Fundy so good at making me cry

it was hard for Fundy to even think about his father.

sometimes all he could remember was the cold angry wilbur and he clung to that idea for all it was worth.

he could almost convince himself wilbur had done nothing good for him

but other times it just wasn't that simple.

other times all Fundy could remember was the times when wilbur was there. when his father was there.

when Fundy was being hunted by mobs wilbur was the first there, chasing them all away with one arm while holding his son in the other.

when the nights were stormy and dark wilbur would sit and tell him wonderous stories late into the night until it all felt better. often Fundy would wake up to him asleep on the old chair next to his bed.

during the war wilbur always had an eye on Fundy. in his own way. making sure he was never injured. 

maybe why his betrayal hurt so much.

it's easy to forget someone who never showed you love.

it's easy to forgive someone who only hurt you once.

but what about someone in the middle?

because wilbur had hurt Fundy. struck him deep inside and left wounds that would scar.

Fundy still remembered his father's cold condescending look as Fundy stood on the election podium. he could remember the dark expression on his face when Fundy chose not to follow him. he could still remember as his father begged and screamed to die, and his grandfather- 

his grandfather-

Fundy could feel warm tears fall down his face. he wiped them quickly and tucked his head into his arms. he let out a few pitiful sniffles as the moon shed it's cool light on him.

part of Fundy was begging him to take wilbur back but- 

but he just couldn't 

he knew it hurt his uncle's for him not to accept wilbur. he knew it hurt niki and his grandpa when he refused to look in the ghosts direction.

sometimes Fundy thought about just giving in and forgiving his father... it would be so easy...

fuck, this wilbur barely even remembered half of the shit he did, never mind being able to take accountability for his actions.

but the other half of him, the hot angry part of his body screamed against this idea.

this part of his body remembered his father's absent expression when he remarked

"well if I don't remember the conversation clearly it didn't matter enough." 

this part was hurt. it still made rage boil through his veins as his remembered how dismissive the ghost had been. refusing to even look at Fundy instead just focussing on the FUCKING POTIONS. Like THEY were more important then his own SON!

Fundy let out a sob and his body wracked in pain. he clenched a fist and shoved it over his mouth.

L'manberg was quiet.

there was no reason to wake it up for someone useless like him.

"hey champ" 

Fundy startled as a voice sounded right next to his body. his ears pricked up and he looked over suddenly. there, sitting casually on a small stump was the very cause of fundys anguish.

"what," Fundy spat, "wh- what do y-you want" his voice trembled and salty tears continued to roll down his face, no matter how angrily he scrubbed them away.

"what are you crying for my little champion?" wilbur said. his voice was soft and gentle and eyes full of concern. 

"fuck off" Fundy replied, hot anger colouring his tongue, "like you care" he paused "asshole" he added for affect.

Fundy watched silently as the ghost made its way towards him. despite his harsh words wilbur did not seem hurt of upset, only more concerned.

"I'm your father Fundy" wilbur said, and gently outstretched an arm towards his son.

"your not my dad." Fundy muttered, "you forfeit the right for that when you left me in the dust" out of his peripheral he could a ghostly hand reaching towards him. "DONT TOUCH ME!" he yelled and batted away the hand.

or at least, he tried to.

his clawed hand passed straight through the ghostly hand of his father. it was quiet.

wilburs face made a silent "oh" shape and he carefully considered his hand, his son seemingly forgotten.

Fundy tucked his face back between his knees and let his tears freely run down his face, not caring as small sobs rippled out of him.

it was so so quiet.

the only noises were the slaps of the ocean hitting the dock and fundys pathetic sniffles.

"did I ever tell you the story of how I met your mother?" wilbur asked suddenly. Fundy looked at the ghost and saw wilbur giving him a pondering glance. 

anger filled his heart once more

"yeah, you said you fucked a salmon. just one of your many stories made to embarress me i suppose?" he said rhetorically, rolling his eyes and hugging himself with his arms.

"what?" wilbur said. his eyes were wide and round, "why would I say that?" his tone seemed genuinely confused and he tilted his head and peered at Fundy.

"i don't know, I'm not you am I?" Fundy snapped. 

he was so tired.

"she wasn't a salmon Fundy. that'd be so silly. how would she create you if you were a salmon." wilbur asked, a bemused smile on his face. Fundy just shrugged. he didn't have the willpower to argue back anymore. wilbur continued onwards, ignoring his sons uncaring state.

"your mother, well your mother has to be the most magnificent women I've ever met. we met in a small town when i was younger. it was a very pretty place, very french in design, or was it more italian? maybe a bit of spanish-" wilbur was cut off by fundys exasperated exhale.

"are you going to get to the point or?" wilbur cleared his throat.

"right, well. we had a whirlwind romance of sorts. we met one day and few months later we were wed, with a bun in the oven - so to speak" wilbur waved his hand as his spoke. his voice was lackadaisical and he had a wide smile on his face.

"i sent so many letters to phil and techno. oh i was so excited for them to meet her and for them to meet you. i was so excited for the whole family to be together but-" wilbur stopped, and the sparkle in his eyes dimmed, "but to borrow a phrase from a traitor 'it was never meant to be'" he gazed off distantly and Fundy followed his line of sight.

father and son sat together quiet for a moment, watching the gentle waves lap at the shore.

"she died in childbirth Fundy" his father continued, "i really wanted to hate you then, you know? but when you looked up at me with big wide eyes and reaching hands i fell apart" wilbur looked at Fundy, and his eyes were so soft, "i don't think I've ever loved anything more"

"you remind me a lot of her you know?" a gentle smile rested on wilburs face and he peered at Fundy. his gaze was the clearest Fundy had seen in awhile.

he could almost see the father who he'd run to when he was nervous, who was always there for him, who's love was boundless.

"how so?" Fundy asked. his voice was dry and strained. wilbur paused for a moment, considering.

"she had bright red hair, much the same colour as your fur. she was confident and bright and so funny and charming. i remember all of the townsfolk used to flock towards herz much like the citizens of l'manberg do to you, even if you don't realise it." wilbur paused for a second and looked up, "but the biggest thing i think" his smile widened "the biggest thing you share is an unmistakable kindness within you." wilbur gazed at Fundy with a soft, loving look

"oh Fundy," he started, his voice barely a whisper "she would be so proud of you" he stopped once more before continuing, "I'm so proud of you"

sitting in shock Fundy could only listen as the words washed over him. for some reason these words all sounded like a gentle question, a small suggestion. not a begging of forgiveness but an open inviting hand that suggested it would always be there to take.

Fundy closed his eyes as the gentle sound of waves bouncing against the shore filled his ears.

"thank you for telling me" he said quietly and nodded at his father. the ghost nodded back and smiled with his eyes.

the duo, father and son, two broken souls, sat together under the light of the moon and melancholy music of the water.

.

.

.

sometimes you can't forgive people for what they've done.

unfortunately life isn't like fiction and Fundy would never be able to run to his father with open arms again, or tell him all of his issues. that trust had been forever broken and a single conversation could erase all the hatred and hurt that Fundy had felt.

but Fundy now made sure to smile at the ghost whenever the spirit passed by, even if he didn't quite have the strength to speak to his dead father. sometimes in the dead of the night when Fundy was restless he would go and sit on the docks with wilbur close by and they would just bask in each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed


End file.
